Optical modulators are devices for modulating electrical data signals onto an optical carrier to create an optical signal. The modulation of the optical carrier may be performed by manipulating a property of the optical carrier. Depending on which property of the optical carrier is manipulated, the optical modulators may be categorized into different types, for example, intensity modulators for modifying optical signal amplitude, phase modulators for modulating a phase of the optical carrier, polarization modulators for modifying a polarization of the optical carrier, and spatial light modulators for varying a spatial property of the optical carrier.